Our Magic
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Let's communicate with the sixth sense, heart to heart, Even in decrescendo, our bond Is infinitely in crescendo, If we have too fun a time, we might forget it, Hey, like a needle rushing over a record, Let's play for eternity


**MC****:** A place to put my Mio/Azusa broship stuff, plus other k-on things

.

.

.

Based off the events of episode 9

Azusa POV

It's been almost a month since you decided to stay in light music club and well things have been normal or at least their version of normal. Sure Mugi-Senpai kept bringing tea and cake to eat, your Sensei kept making you wear embarrassing clothes, Yui-Senpai kept randomly hugging you and feeding said tea and cake, Ritsu-Senpai was a little shady and didn't really seem like she took the role of 'club president' seriously, and Mio-Sensei was kind of passive about the chaos but would step in if things got a little too crazy. But it's fun and refreshing, and you can't deny that you've found yourself smiling and laughing a lot more than you've had in a while. Yeah you'd like them to take practice more seriously but you find yourself being sucked into their antics more often than not.

When you do practice together you get that feeling you got back when you first saw them preform, and you're filled with this sense of accomplishment and _belonging_. But you still don't fully understand what it is that makes this band so much better than other bands you've seen. You can't but compare the Light Music club to every other band you hear and while those bands trump you guys in skill, you can't help but prefer the sound of your own, no matter how much 'fine tuning' you guys need.

You find yourself pondering this dilemma again while Mugi-Senpai and Sawako-Sensei talk while sipping tea, and Ritsu-Senpai and Yui-Senpai look like they're preforming some slapstick routine. Out the corner of your eye you see movement and hear the scraping of a chair pulling up to your own. "It's such a nice day out don't you think Azusa?" the soft tone that you've come to associate to your shy Senpai wafts to your eardrums. You turn toward her and return the soft smile she's giving you.

"Yeah it's one of those summer days that's not to hot and has a nice breeze to keep you cool" as you talk your eyes drift back to the window and you stare at the sky for a while before your eye drift to the courtyard below. You and Mio-Senpai sit in silence for a while and you hear the clinking of a tea cup next to you so you turn your head back to face the bassist. "I've been thinking about what you said" you start and Mio-Senpai places her tea cup down to give you her full attention "You know when you said you enjoy being in a band with these members and at first I really didn't understand but now I think I do." You turn your gaze to the window again because what you're about to say next it embarrassing. "I was so confused; I didn't know what kept bringing me back after that day. There are plenty of bands that are more killed and focused than us. But I still kept coming back every day and now I think understand what you said. It's not just about the skills but about the bands connection, that's why we play so well together because we're connected, right?" You feel the blush you were trying to suppress spread and you can tell that your cheeks are a bright red. You must sound ridiculous, connected? You haven't even known them that long how can you guy be connected? You just know that Mio-Senpai will laugh at you, so you wait for the laughter, but it never comes, instead you feel a soft touch on your shoulder and you turn to face your Senpai.

"Your right" is all she says and you feel the heat in your cheeks subside and your embarrassment fades. "I know our band is not the most conventional and we goof off more than we work, but that's what makes us great." I look at her with searching eyes hoping to finally rid me of my confusion. "We're not perfect but our individual imperfections help complete us you know." she can tell you're still confused so she continues, "Take Ritsu for example she tends to get over excited and rush on the drums and she isn't the most responsible club president" we both turn to look at her and you notice she moved on from her routine with Yui to arguing with Sawako-Sensei , you hear Mio-Senpai sigh as she shakes her head, "But when it counts she's there and can really take charge of a situation, and her overexcitement on the drums is infectious and we all play better trying to match her excitement." You nod sort of getting it.

"So like how Yui-Senpai doesn't know musical vocabulary and is easily distracted, but she can pick up on things after only hearing it once, and her confidence in us helps her play better?" Mio-Senpai nods. "Exactly" She looks me in the eye as she continues, "We're friends' right Azusa?" You're a little taken back by her question but proceed to nod anyway, "Yeah of we are Mio-Senpai" she laughs a little and you can't help the smile that tugs at your lips, "Well that's another reason we play so well together, that's the 'connection' it's out friendship." I feel my smile grow even wider, 'friends' I look at my Senpais' and my hearts starts to warm the same way it does when we play together, we're all friends that's why we all play so well together, it's our friendship. I feel my smile dim a little as a question pops into my head, "But why did I come to the choir room, I didn't know any of you so why did I join?" Mio-Senpai thinks about this for a moment and you're anxious to hear her thoughts.

"Maybe you had found a place where you could belong" She says with another smile, _a place where I could belong, _you think. That thought stays with you all the way from the moment Ritsu-Senpai announces plans for another training camp all the way till you're snuggled into bed with a smile on your face, drifting into a sleep filled with visions of you and your Senpais', smiles, laughter, and a sense of belonging.

.

.

.

**MC:** If you have a request for a mioazu scenario suggestions are welcome


End file.
